Shadow Upon My Eyes
by anticlimacticChaos
Summary: Francis has a terrible nightmare that he believes to be real. It leaves him shaken, yet filled with relief when he finds out it was just a nightmare and nothing more.


_This is just a short little story of Francis' nightmare. I do not own Hetalia._

I pad over to the mirror to brush my silky hair. I would absolutely _perish_ if Arthur saw how completely wild my hair is when I wake up, it's such an embarrassment. I stare into the mirror and drop my brush; no, this can't be happening! H-how could this happen to me? Mon Dieu, why? I shakily bring my slender hands up to my face. Oh please let it be just caterpillars sleeping on my face! I run my fingers over the golden blonde bushes on my face, they're real. . . I let out a small whimper; I look like a Neanderthal now! My eyes nestle underneath the shadow of my horridly monstrous eyebrows. This is so terrible, no one must see me. I will hide forever to save myself the humiliation.

"Francis are you awake? I made breakfast." I hear the familiar voice of my lover and I turn ashen. Not only I have these monsters on my face but Arthur also made _breakfast?_ He knocks at the door again.

"Francis? Hello?" I bound back to my bed and hide underneath my silk sheets, please make him go away. I hear the door open and footsteps approach me.

"Francis, are you feeling well?" He pulls the sheets back and he appears in my vision, he looks like an angel sent from above, with his honey blonde hair and his dark and gentle emerald green eyes. I yank the sheets out of his grip and bury my head into the pillow.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Arthur sets his hand on my shoulder and speaks gently to me.  
"No you're not, you are gorgeous." I peek away from the pillow and murmur up at my lover.  
"My eyebrows. . ."

"What about them?" I growl out in exasperation.  
"They're caterpillars on my face! How can you not notice?!"

"I see nothing wrong with them. Your eyebrows have always been like that; I don't see why you are so bashful about them, they make you unique." I shoot up from bed with my heart pounding in my throat.

"My eyebrows have always been like this?!" He gives me a peculiar look and nods.

"Yes Francis, you have always had thick eyebrows. We have to go through this almost every day." I get a better look at his eyebrows and I see that they are perfectly arched and thin. I lean forward and touch them, I can't believe this. They are so perfect. . . He's wearing my eyebrows!

"Arthur, those are my eyebrows!" He lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head.

"No, these are mine. See?" He pulls a picture from the night table and hands it to me. I take it and glare down at the photo. In the picture we are standing on a dock it is a bit drizzly out and I can see that my forest of eyebrows are matted down to my face whilst Arthur's look perfect. They're not his eyebrows though, _they're mine. _I want them back. My gaze turns back to Arthur and I narrow my eyes at him. He stands up and offers his hand to me.

"Come on Dove, let's go and get some breakfast before the boys eat all of it." There's something wrong with Arthur, he's never this pleasant. I nod slowly and follow him into the hallway. We enter the kitchen and I see foods of all kinds piled up on the counter, food that isn't burnt to a crisp. In fact, it actually looks appetizing.

"Y-you made all of this?"

"Of course I did! Who else would have made all this food? I'm sorry but I wouldn't let you cook for our sons. I don't want you to poison our darlings." My mouth falls open in disbelief and I hear rapid chatting from the dining room. I walk into the room and see the backs of my adored sons. Arthur walks up to them and kisses them on the head and greets each of them a good morning. I walk back into the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning papa!" A jovial voice sounds out behind me; I turn around and nearly drop my coffee in surprise.

"Matthew! What happened to you?" He wide eyes regard me with surprise and I feel my throat tighten up. My beautiful Matthew has eyebrows just as thick as mine! His incredibly thick eyebrows mash together in confusion.

"What do you mean papa?" Alfred comes up behind him and he as well adorns terribly a copious amount of eyebrows. I let out a scream and bolt up in bed; Arthur jumps and awakes with a panicked appearance.  
"What's wrong?!" I turn on the lamp next to our bed and examine him; he no longer has flawless eyebrows. I run over to the mirror and see that I have my eyebrows back. I breathe a sigh of relief and go back to bed. Arthur gives me an odd gaze and I clear my throat.

"I had a nightmare that Alfred, Matthew and I had your eyebrows." His concerned eyes quickly narrow at me and he spats at me.

"Shut up you bloody git." I chortle and peck him on the cheek.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note**

Well this was fun to write, I needed a break from writing sad stuff, but I suppose this would be sad for Francis. So yesterday some kid thought it would be funny to dump some weird green liquid all over my stuff and me. Yeah, I was _not _happy yesterday. Anyway, I hope you guys have a good day!~


End file.
